Homework Troubles
by Cole-Hyuuga
Summary: The twins are working on their homework when an interesting discovery is uncovered. Porn Magazines! Well Hikaru isn't going to let Kaoru away with this.


_I wasnt sure if you called them sheets or covers so I called them covers because thats what I call them. ^^_

**_In this story Kaoru and Hikaru already confessed their love for each other~! _**

* * *

Homework. Not the best way to start out an afternoon, but none the less it had to be done. Hikaru and Kaoru had been sprawled across their shared bed doing their homework. Kaoru began their maths homework, yes their maths homework. Kaoru was the better at all the mathematical stuff like Maths, Accountancy and Applied maths. While Hikaru was better at scientific stuff like Chemistry, Biology and Physics. So they decided that Hikaru would do all of Kaoru's science-related homework and Kaoru would do all of Hikaru's Maths-related homework. Which worked out pretty well in the long run. Well not so much for tests but that's a different story for another day.

Hikaru was finishing up with his English Homework, foreign languages were pretty easy for both of the Hitachiin brothers, as their mother travelled to many foreign countries and they were often accompanying her on her travels. So they picked up many foreign languages. Hikaru nudged Kaoru's side who was engrossed in their maths homework. Finishing up the sum Kaoru turned to face his other half.

"What time is it? We have been at this for ages, I hate Thursdays" signed Hikaru. Hiding his face within the covers. Kaoru checked his watch.

"It's half six, we have been doing it for an hour and a half. Plus were almost done and yes Thursdays do suck" Kaoru threw his pencil at Hikaru's head, making him turn to the side with a groan.

"Come on, the sooner we finish the sooner we can go watch T.V." encouraged Kaoru. Resulting in Hikaru turning his face away from him back to the covers. "Your gonna suffocate if you keep your head there like that"smirked Kaoru.

"Shut up" muttered Hikaru into the covers. Moving to sit up, when in fact he couldn't breath with his face in the covers.

"Kaoru, pass me over the Biology book and our hardback notebooks" said Hikaru. Which Kaoru instantly obeyed. Reaching down into both our bags and taking out the necessary items, passing them over to Hikaru.

"Now shh, I want to finish this, the T.V. Is calling me" finishing the last part of the sentence dramatically, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Whatever" replied Hikaru, opening the Biology book and flipping to the correct page. He looked over at Kaoru, who was re-engrossed in his homework. He wondered how Kaoru could get back into doing his homework so quickly. So focused on the homework, Hikaru found it adorable. Though in Hikaru's case he found just about anything Kaoru did adorable or cute. He then began day-dreaming about all the cute/adorable things Kaoru does.

After about 5 minutes, Kaoru finished their Maths homework and began searching for his Japanese workbook. Which in turn pulled Hikaru from his day dreaming and back to his homework, that had still been yet untouched. Noticing his hardback notebook was full and needed a new one. He started making he way off the bed the over to the desk which meant he would have to climb over Kaoru. Hikaru didn't even give it a second thought as he began squirming over his brother. Kaoru on the other hand was right in the middle of doing his homework then he felt his brother trying to get over him which surprisingly enough seemed pretty hard for him.

"H-hey Hika, Get off!" laughed Kaoru. As he quickly turned around and shoved his twin brother off.

"Sorry but I just wanted to get a new hardback from the desk drawer" Kaoru visibly stiffened, which Hikaru failed to noticed.

"Emm... I-I get it for you Hika" panicked Kaoru. Jumping out of his place and headed hastily over to the desk.

"Erm Thanks?" asked Hikaru "What's wrong?" he asked turning to see what Kaoru was doing. Then it hit him. Kaoru was hiding something. Climbing off the bed he began to head over to Kaoru. Kaoru noticing the movement and quickly shut the drawer right before getting the hardback notebook.

"Something wrong little brother?" asked Hikaru with a smirk growing with each word. Progressing closer to Kaoru. If Kaoru wasn't panicking earlier he was sure as hell panicking now.

"N-nothing" replied Kaoru a little bit too quick, backing up against the desk covering Hikaru from the drawer.

"You sure? You seem flushed" Moving to hold the back of his hand against Kaoru's forehead. "Yup, you have a slight fever, you better get straight into bed, I'll finish up the Biology homework in another room, now move" gently pushing Kaoru to the side, making him stumble slightly. It took Kaoru a short period of time to get what Hikaru just said but soon recovered and quickly ceased Hikaru's actions by grabbing his wrist.

"K-kaoru what are you doing?" asked Hikaru in fake innocence "I'm just trying to get a hardback notebook, is something wrong with that?"

"N-no but I s-said I would get it for you" stuttered Kaoru, trying to think up some excuse "I wanna try doing the Biology this time Please H-hika"

"Sure Kao of course you can, but first I want to find out what your hiding in there" grinned Hikaru, grabbing Kaoru by the waist and pulling him behind him.

"Hika stop" growled Kaoru trying to get a hold of Hikaru. "There's nothing in there!" He shouted.

Hikaru opened the drawer due to Kaoru's terrible attempt at keeping him away. At first he didn't see anything rooting through the drawer, till he found it, oh boy did he find it. Hikaru couldn't believe his eyes. Kaoru. Sweet, innocent and good boy Kaoru had a collection of porn magazines, gay porn magazines.

Well Hikaru wasn't going to stand for this, for his Kaoru to be looking at anyone but himself. Hikaru reached in and took them out. Well to say the least, there was more then 1 or 2. Hikaru couldn't believe he didn't notice his sooner, how did Kaoru even get his hands to them, their together 24/7. Hikaru found this amusing to no end. He placed them in the middle of the floor, then began pointing at them.

"So Kaoru, care to explain? Explain as to why there is a collection of porn magazines in our bedroom because I'm pretty sure there not mine" Sitting down Indian-style he started flicking through them.

"Emm... I'm minding them?" he tried. Not moving an inch, his mind running 10 miles an hour trying to think up a plan out of this. His mind came up blank.

"Not gonna work Kaoru, I thought you would make a better excuse than that" laughed Hikaru

"Shut up" muttered Kaoru

"Now Kaoru there's no need for the attitude but I am going to be taking these away" Kaoru looked up from the ground in time to see a smug look on Hikaru's face before he turned his attention back onto the magazine.

"B-but Hika there mine, you can't just take them away" whined Kaoru. Moving closer to Hikaru to take them back. Hikaru was most definitely not going to let that happen. Standing up and swooping down at Kaoru's knees lifting him up into the air and over his shoulder.

"Ahh H-hika put me down! Let me go! HIKA!" Punching his back which seemed to not affect Hikaru. After all Hikaru was a man on a mission. Not so gently throwing Kaoru on the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"Wow those magazines made me really horny, I guess I gotta relieve myself of it all and your perfect for the job" softly whispering the last part into Kaoru's ear.

"No I'm mad at you, your trying to steal my magazines" scowled Kaoru

"But Kaoru I can't have you thinking about anyone else's body but my own, or else you'll make your big brother jealous. Is that what you want?" asked Hikaru. Closing the gap between there lips, not giving Kaoru a chance to reply. Kaoru didn't even bother putting up a fight as he gave into his brother's advances.

-After hot steamy sex-

Kaoru moved into his elder twins chest, as Hikaru pulled Kaoru waist towards him.

"I love you Hika" said Kaoru sweetly looking up into his brother eyes.

"No your not getting them back" stated Hikaru

"Bastard" muttered Kaoru under his breath.

* * *

_This story was to practising my waffling skills LoL that's why its pretty boring and dragged out. and I was WAAAAYY to lazy to write a sex scene XD_

**PS. There is more to this story ^^**

Cole xoxo


End file.
